Quand le passé nous rattrape
by sarah30
Summary: Harry s'est exilé à la suite de sa cinquième année, ne donnant aucune nouvelle à personne. Plusieurs années plus tard, le passé le rattrape et il doit retourner à Poudlard avec sa petite famille sachant le danger qu'ils courent. CHAPITRE 4 UpLoAd!
1. La fin d'une vie paisible

Quand le passé nous rattrape  
  
Chapitre 1: La fin d'une vie paisible  
  
Dans un petit village perdu et paisible de l'Angleterre, à Shaftesburry plus précisément, une petite maison se dressait, entourée d'un petit jardin, garni de fleurs et de roses de toutes les couleurs. Au milieu de ce spectacle, un petit garçon, d'environ dix ans, courait et jouait avec un chaton. Non loin de là, regardant par la fenêtre, une femme de vingt-sept ans, belle, attirante, les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus clairs, souriait. Le bonheur de son fils la submergeait.  
  
Elle appela son mari, un homme d'environ vingt-huit ans, les yeux verts étincelants qui gardaient par contre une profonde tristesse ne les quittant jamais. Anna, puisque c'était le nom de cette femme, adorait son mari. Il était si doux, si compréhensif et si taciturne. C'était le mari idéal et également le père souhaité par tous les enfants. Elle ne pouvait souhaiter mieux pour son fils Sirius James.  
  
Jad Hodrigs aimait sa femme ainsi que son fils qui était le portrait craché de son père. Bref, c'était la famille la plus heureuse du village et la plus aimée par les habitants qui trouvaient Jad assez mystérieux.  
  
- Sirius, viens! C'est l'heure de déjeuner!  
  
- J'arrive papa !  
  
Ils mangeaient paisiblement lorsqu'un hibou entra par la fenêtre. Jad pâlit, prit la lettre que portait le hibou et faillit s'étrangler en la lisant. Il la tendit à sa femme qui fit de même.  
  
- Notre fils est un sorcier! Jad c'est une plaisanterie. Ce n'est pas possible!  
  
- Non Anna, je crois que c'est possible.  
  
- Mais. comment se fait-il qu'il soit sorcier ?! Il n'y a aucun sorcier dans la famille !  
  
- J'en sais rien, répondit Jad évasivement.  
  
- Qu'allons-nous faire ?  
  
- Ce sera à lui de prendre la décision Anna.  
  
- Mais. commença-t-elle.  
  
- Pas de mais ! Un jour, je te raconterai une histoire et tu comprendras mieux...  
  
Evidemment, James fut assez heureux d'apprendre qu'il allait étudier à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie.  
  
Le calme dans lequel il vivait ne dura pas longtemps. Deux jours après l'arrivée de la lettre annonçant l'entrée de Sirius James à Poudlard, Jad, tout en sirotant son café, ouvrit le journal et le lut mais fut soudainement coupé par l'arrivée surprise de Ricardo Delleme, son meilleur ami qui entra dans sa maison tout essoufflé.  
  
- Jad ! C'est trop étrange! Il faut se cacher! Des hommes vêtus en noir attaquent les habitants!!! Ils ont tué une dizaine de personne...j'ai réussi juste à m'échapper. Ils arriveront à ta maison bientôt !  
  
-Ricardo, va vite prévenir Anna et James et attendez-moi au salon. Je reviens tout de suite...  
  
Jad monta vers sa chambre et ouvrit une malle. Il attrapa sa baguette et la mit dans sa poche. Il referma la malle et retrouva Anne, Ricardo et James qui l'attendait au rez-de-chaussée. Il dit :  
  
- Suivez-moi en silence et surtout pas de question.  
  
Ils descendirent dans la cave que Jad avait toujours interdite à sa femme d'approcher. Il s'arrêta devant une cheminé et sortit sa baguette magique. Ricardo le regarda abasourdi :  
  
- Ils avaient aussi ce truc à la main les drôles d'hommes en noir..  
  
Parce qu'ils sont des sorciers Ricardo et je ne doute pas qu'ils soient à ma recherche pour m'éliminer. Pour cela, écoutez bien! J'allumerai un feu dans la cheminée qui ne brûle pas vraiment. Vous vous mettrai dans cette dernière et jetterai cette poudre dans le feu en criant clairement: Poudlard. Vous arriverez dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Vous lui expliquerez la situation en disant que j'ai besoin d'aide. Je vous rejoindrai après.  
  
Sur cela, il sortit de la maison et se dirigea, le corps droit et déterminé vers le village. Une dizaine de Mangemorts attaquait le village. Jad commença silencieusement sa contre-attaque.  
  
- Stupefix! Stupefix !  
  
Il immobilisa ainsi dix Mangemorts. Leur chef le remarqua, s'approcha et dit de sa voix traînante :  
  
- Voilà un sorcier qui aime jouer aux héros. Nous vous laisserons en vie ainsi que ces horribles moldus si vous nous dites où nous pouvons trouver Harry Potter!! Mieux connu ici sous le nom de Jad Hodrigs.  
  
- Mais à ce que je sache, Harry Potter a une cicatrice en forme d'éclair tandis que Jad n'en a pas du tout!!!  
  
- Il pourrait très bien l'avoir dissimulé.  
  
- Bon, marché conclu. Suivez moi !  
  
Il les amena à sa maison qui était éloignée du village. Il créa un bouclier et s'inclina devant les serviteurs de Voldemort en disant :  
  
-Harry Potter pour vous servir !  
  
Il récita un charme et sa cicatrice apparut.  
  
- Enchanté de vous rencontrer Lucius Malfoy. Ça faisait longtemps, disons environ treize ans !  
  
- Tu regretteras ta moquerie Potter. Endoloris !  
  
Mais le bouclier d'Harry résista.  
  
- Je vois que je n'ai pas perdu la main. Et Tom qui pensait que je ne développerais pas mes pouvoirs en quittant le monde de la magie. Faut croire qu'il s'est trompé !  
  
Les Mangemorts l'entoura et lancèrent toutes sortes de sortilèges. Le bouclier résista à toutes ces attaques, laissant Malfoy sans voix. Apparemment, Harry Potter était plus puissant qu'il ne l'avait soupçonné.  
  
La bataille continua. Harry commençait à se sentir épuisé quand un « pop » surgit à côté de lui. Le professeur Dumbledore, accompagné d'une dizaine d'Auror apparut. La colère était clairement visible dans son visage et exprimait la même expression de puissance que Harry avait vu lors de sa quatrième année. Les Mangemorts prirent la fuite, Dumbledore s'approcha de Harry et avec une sourire malicieux dit :  
  
- Bonjour Monsieur Jad Hodrigs ou devrais-je plutôt dire Harry Potter.  
  
- Bonjour Professeur, répondit celui-ci.  
  
Il s'affala dans le fauteuil le plus proche.  
  
- Vous êtes épuisé Monsieur Potter. Je vous accompagne vers l'école.  
  
Il attrapa Harry et transplana.  
  
Anna et Ricardo attendaient l'arrivée de Jad, leurs visages rongés par l'inquiétude. James jouait avec son chaton sous la garde de Hagrid qui l'observait avec étonnement :  
  
- Fiston, dit-il, quel est ton nom ?  
  
- Sirius James Hodrigs, répondit le concerné, pourquoi ?  
  
- Tu me rappelles beaucoup un élève qui a disparut il y a 13 ans.  
  
- Qui est-il ?  
  
- Il s'appelait Harry Potter.  
  
James vit alors deux silhouettes se rapprocher.  
  
- Hagrid, viennez. Voici mon papa qui arrive avec le vieux monsieur !  
  
James et Hagrid s'approchèrent. James serra son père dans ses bras et releva son visage d'enfant vers celui étonné et bouleversé d'Hagrid.  
  
- Euh...Bonjour Hagrid, dit Harry qui ne savait pas comment réagir.  
  
Ce dernier le serra en pleurant à chaudes larmes.  
  
- Harry ! Te voilà enfin!  
  
James les regarda.  
  
- Hagrid, son nom est Jad pas Harry. En plus, je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez ?  
  
- Viens mon fils...Bon je te dois de dire toute la vérité : mon vrai nom est Harry Potter. Donc, tu t'appelles Potter et non pas Hodrigs. Euh... Viens ! Je vais tout te raconter en même temps que ta maman. C'est mieux pour ta sécurité, j'espère qu'elle comprendra...  
  
Anna sursauta et serra son mari.  
  
- Jad tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !  
  
- Anna ! Je crois qu'on doit parler. Puis-je laisser ce soin à vous Professeur Dumbledore ? Pouvez-vous lui expliquer tout, depuis l'assassinat de mes parents lorsque je n'étais qu'un bébé jusqu'à ma fuite il y 13 ans. ?  
  
- Bien sur Harry. Tu peux compter sur moi. Vas te reposer maintenant ! Tu es épuisé...  
  
- Merci professeur, répondit Harry.  
  
Et il sortit du bureau.  
  
- Bon! Premièrement, le vrai nom de votre mari est Harry Potter.  
  
- J'ai remarqué cette cicatrice Professeur. Il ne l'avait pas avant ce soir...  
  
- Monsieur Delleme, il l'a toujours eu. Mais il l'avait dissimulé pour pouvoir disparaître car elle l'identifiait à qui il était vraiment. Harry Potter est un héro dans le monde de la magie !  
  
Albus Dumbledore expliqua et raconta l'enfance de Harry, une enfance pleine de souffrance, de perte et de douleur. Anna, comme Ricardo, se demandaient comment il avait pu survivre à toutes ces épreuves.  
  
- Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-il jamais raconté sa vraie histoire ?  
  
- Connaissant Harry, je crois qu'il avait peur d'être rejeté comme l'a fait son oncle et sa tante. En plus, c'est très dur de le raconter. Harry était toujours taciturne. Il gardait ses sentiments pour lui seul. Il a vécu la peur de perdre ses amis durant toute sa scolarité. Je me demande quelle sera la réaction de Ron et Hermione quand ils apprendront son retour. Ils étaient tellement fâchés et croyaient que Harry les avait rejeté. La réconciliation ne sera pas facile surtout avec Ron qui est un têtu. Pour cela, je compte sur votre aide. James, tu es assez grand et tu peux comprendre tout cela. Il faut aider ta mère et Monsieur Delleme et soutenir ton père. Il ne faudra jamais sortir seul du château. Voldemort voudra s'en prendre à ton père par toi.  
  
- Je vous le promet Monsieur Dumbledore.  
  
- La rentrée aura lieu dans trois semaines. Tu pourras aller avec Hagrid pour acheter tes fournitures scolaires. Je préfère que Harry ne quitte pas le château. Tu seras également accompagné de deux autres professeurs.  
  
- Mais cela pourrait être dangereux !  
  
-Ne vous en faites pas Anna ! Il faut que votre fils apprenne à connaître le monde magique. Il combattra avec son père. ************************************************************ Voilà la fin du premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fic. J'espère que vous laisserez vos commentaires. Le deuxième chapitre ne va pas tarder. 


	2. Dispute, discussion et réconciliation

Chapitre 2:  
  
Dispute, discussion et réconciliation  
  
Couché dans leur lit, Harry contemplait la beauté de sa femme, quand celle- ci prit la parole :  
  
- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? N'avais-tu pas confiance en moi ? Même après 13 ans ?  
  
- Je ne comptais pas revenir ici !  
  
- Tu étais conscient que ton ennemi te poursuivrait et te chercherait.,. As- tu pensé à ton fils ? À moi ? Je suis ta femme, non pas seulement la mère de James ! Tu aurais dû partager tes souffrances avec moi ! Tu devrais me faire confiance ! Voilà. Maintenant tu retournes te battre et tu as impliqué notre fils.  
  
Harry contempla les yeux de sa femme remplis de tristesse, de douleur. Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues... Il en fut peiné.  
  
- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Harry ! pensa-t-il, tu causes de la souffrance où que tu ailles ! À présent, tu fais souffrir ta femme.Tout ça cause de toi !  
  
Il s'approcha et l'embrassa. Elle le repoussa avec colère. Elle ne lui avait pas pardonné et il ne savait pas comment s'expliquer.  
  
Il sortit du lit, s'habilla et décida d'aller faire un tour. Il en avait grand besoin pour penser. Il se sentit coupable de tout ce qu'il se passait.  
  
- Jamais mon fils ne sera impliqué dans la bataille. Même si je dois l'abandonner! Je crois que je vais l'envoyer avec sa mère quelque part loin d'ici dans un village oublié de ce monde jusqu'à ce que Voldemort soit vaincu... Voldemort a détruit ma vie! Il le payera, foi de Harry Potter!  
  
Il entra dans la Grande Salle, seul, craignant la réaction d'Anna. James vint à la rencontre de son père. Il avait déjà oublié les évènements de la veille.  
  
À ce moment, Anna entra et elle n'adressa même pas un regard à son mari.  
  
- On dirait bien qu'elle m'en veut encore! pensa Harry amèrement.  
  
Dumbledore les regarda inquiet. Il était clair que ça n'allait pas entre les deux. Il fallait qu'il parle à Anna. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle comprenne : Harry devait s'être mal expliqué.  
  
- Anna ! Pourrais-je vous voir seul à seul dans mon bureau je vous prie ?  
  
- Mais bien sur Monsieur Dumbledore!  
  
Entrée dans le bureau du directeur, Anna alla s'asseoir en face de Dumbledore. Celui-ci prit la parole:  
  
-Anna, ça ne va pas avec Harry?  
  
- Il m'étonne Monsieur le directeur! Il ne me fait pas confiance.Hier, lorsque je lui ai parlé, il n'a soufflé aucun mot. Il ne s'est même pas défendu, n'a pas tenté de s'expliquer! Je me demande jusqu'à quand il me cachera des choses! Quand me fera-t-il confiance? Me considère-t-il uniquement comme la mère de ses enfants?  
  
- Anna. Il faut que vous appreniez à connaître votre mari. À présent, vous savez ce qu'il a enduré, combien de fois il a été trahi. Il a toujours caché ses sentiments, même pendant les années scolaires, même à Ron et à Hermione! Il faut lui donner du temps. Il réserve ses pensées à lui même. Il a besoin de votre appui, votre soutien. Il faut que vous soyez à coté de lui quand il aura besoin de se confier car je parie qu'il tient à vous plus qu'à sa propre vie! Je voudrais vous mettre en courant: le départ soudain de Harry, lorsque Ron et Hermione étaient encore à l'infirmerie, inconscients, a été mal pris par ce couple. Hermione et Ron arriveront dans quelques jours à Poudlard, car Hermione est professeur d'Arithmancie et Ron un célèbre Auror. Je ne sais pas quelle sera leur réaction face à Harry, surtout celle de Ron qui ne pardonne pas facilement. S'ils le rejettent, Harry va beaucoup souffrir, peut être en silence, il aura alors énormément besoin de vous! Alors essayez d'être plus compréhensive et patiente.  
  
- Vous pouvez compter sur moi. Je tiens à Harry plus qu'à ma vie...Je ne permettrai à aucun malheur de le toucher ou le faire souffrir!  
  
Harry et Anna passèrent l'après-midi ensemble avec James qui s'était lié à Hagrid et jouait avec les créatures de ce dernier.  
  
Après le dîner, Harry fut appelé au bureau du directeur. Ce dernier lui proposa le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Harry l'accepta, excité et enthousiaste.  
  
Il fêta l'évènement avec sa famille.  
  
Ricardo retourna auprès de ses parents et ceux d'Anna pour leur annoncer les nouvelles et les mettre au courant en ce qui concernait son ami et sa famille.  
  
Mais il ne se doutait guère qu'un évènement magique allait se produire.  
  
Voilà la fin du deuxième chapitre. Postez vos commentaires et vos critiques SVP!!!!!!  
  
Petit sondage :  
  
- Voulez-vous que Anna et Ricardo soient des sorciers? ou des simples moldus?  
  
- Quelle réaction voulez-vous que Ron adopte? ainsi que Sirius?  
  
- Voulez-vous que Sirius soit mort dans cette fic à la suite du combat qui a eut lieu il y a 13 ans?  
  
Et surtout. la plus importante ^^  
  
- Trouvez-vous que mon style s'améliore?  
  
SVP! RÉPONDEZ AU SONDAGE!!! ^^ 


	3. Rancoeur

**Eh oui, avant de commencer, un petit disclaimer puisque je me suis aperçue qu'il n'en avait jamais eu! **

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, humble fidèle d'Harry Potter, mais bien à la très riche et très talentueuse J.K. Rowling. Seulement les personnages d'Anna, de James Sirius Potter et de Ricardo appartienne à l'auteur de cette fic, j'ai nommé Saraaaaah! _

**Voilà! J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre! SVP, REVIEWEZZZZ!!!**

**Ah oui, je voudrais préciser aussi que maintenant c'est moi-même, la correctrice qui postera les chapitres (c'est-à-dire Mary-Evy), alors il se peut qu'il y est au début quelques petits problèmes. Pardonnez-moi!! *Se met à genou***

**Chapitre 3:**

**Rancoeur**  
  
Le soleil brillait gracieusement par cette belle matinée. Le vent caressait les feuilles des arbres aux abords d'une forêt sombre et mystérieuse. Un beau temps s'annonçait pour cette journée...  
Mais parfois, les apparences sont souvent trompeuses car derrière ce doux climat, une rigoureuse tempête s'annonçait.

  
Harry revêtit une de ses plus belles robes de sorcier et descendit vers la grande salle. Avant de quitter sa chambre, il prit soin de bien se rincer la visage afin d'effacer les restes d'une nuit agitée. En chemin, un million d'idées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Arrivée face aux grandes portes, il figea pendant quelques instants. Il se décida enfin, prit une grande inspiration et entra dans la Grande Salle. Aujourd'hui, il devait affronter ses anciens professeurs et amis. 

  
  
Les bruits de conversation dans la Grande Salle cessèrent aussitôt qu'il fit son entrée. Tous les professeurs, sans exception, dévisageaient le nouveau venu. Rogue était d'une pâleur effrayante, tenant toujours son jus de citrouille en suspens dans l'air, comme s'il avait oublié qu'il le tenait. Quant à McGonnagall, elle ouvrait et fermait la bouche, cherchant vraisemblablement quelque chose à dire. Si Harry n'avait pas été tout aussi figé, il aurait sûrement trouvé cette dernière plutôt comique puisqu'elle ressemblait à un poisson. Soudain, sans crier gare, une belle femme poussa une exclamation qui résonna sur les murs de la Grande Salle :  
- Impossible ! Harry ?! demanda-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.  
Tout le monde, face à cette révélation qui confirmait les pensées de certains, se tourna d'un bloc, vers leur directeur. Ceux-ci pouvaient lire de l'amusement dans les yeux pétillants du directeur.  
- Mes chers professeurs, j'ai l'immense plaisir de vous présenter le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de cette école, j'ai nommé Monsieur Harry Potter !  
Personne ne souffla mot, encore sous le choc.

  
Harry s'installa dans un coin isolé, ne voulant être victime des interrogatoires de ses nouveaux collègues. Il savait que sa disparition du monde magique avait beaucoup fait parler, mais il n'avait pas envie d'en parler maintenant.

  
Hermione, toujours aussi intelligente et ayant compris pourquoi Harry se tenait si éloigné des autres, s'approcha de lui et le serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.  
- Tu m'as tellement manquée Harry, dit-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix.  
Pendant cette marque d'affection, une femme surgit dans la Grande Salle accompagnée d'un gamin de 10 ans. Harry leur fit un signe discret de la tête d'approcher, ce que ces derniers s'empressèrent de faire.   
- Herm, je te présente ma famille. Voici ma femme Anna et mon fils James.  
- Enchantée, répondit cette dernière. 

  
Ils s'assirent tous ensembles et entamèrent leur petit-déjeuner.  
- Ron ne devrait pas tarder à arriver… J'ai tellement hâte de voir sa réaction. Il va être si content de te savoir de retour parmi nous !  
- Oui, dit le Survivant peu convaincu des dires d'Hermione sachant très bien le caractère du rouquin.

  
Ce dernier apparut au seuil de la porte, encore les yeux bouffis par le sommeil. Par contre, ces mêmes yeux changèrent totalement d'expression lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur Harry. Il le dévisagea pendant quelques secondes, s'avança lentement, avec la même démarche qu'un félin poursuivant sa proie, le visage violacé par la colère.  
- Pareil comme Oncle Vernon, pensa Harry.

  
Ron se planta devant son ex-meilleur ami et resta ainsi, à le fixer.   
Soudain, alors que Hermione et Harry se détendait face au manque de réaction de Ron, un bruit se fit entendre dans toute la Grande Salle, faisant sursauter des occupants. Ron venait de frapper le Survivant en plein visage, le faisant chuter en bas de son banc. Harry resta surpris, sans réaction.   
- COMMENT OSES-TU REVENIR, ESPÈCE DE MONSTRE! TRAITRE! MEURTRIER! TOUS CES GENS MORTS À CAUSE DE TOI ! À CAUSE DE…DE… DE TON MANQUE DE COURAGE! TU NOUS AS ABONDONNÉS, LAISSÉS POURRIR EN ATTENDANT NOTRE MORT! ASSASSIN ! OUI! ASSASSIN DE GINNY, DE CHO, DE CÉDRIC...MORTS DANS CETTE GUERRE… TU PRENDS LA FUITE, NOUS RESTONS INCONSCIENTS, GRAVEMENT BLESSÉS DANS L'INFIRMERIE ET TU NOUS ABANDONNES COMME DES CHIENS! NON! MÊME UN CHIEN N'ABANDONNERAIT PAS SES SEMBLABLES DE LA SORTE! T'ES QU'UN BON A RIEN…TES PARENTS AURAIENT EU HONTES DE VOIR LEUR FILS DEVENAIT AINSI! 

Un stupefix se fit entendre dans la salle. Ron fut aussitôt figé. James, rouge de colère, avait stupefixé l'ex-ami de son père.  
-Tu n'as pas le droit de juger quelqu'un sans le connaître espèce de traître! C'est toi le bon à rien, dit celui-ci toujours aux prises avec une immense colère. 

  
Anna était complètement retournée face à ce que venait de dire les derniers des garçons Weasley. Elle qui s'était fait dire la veille que Ron était le meilleur ami qu'on pouvait souhaiter avoir. Elle était tellement subjuguée par le discours de Ron qu'elle ne réprimanda même pas son fils pour les insultes qu'il venait de crier devant toute une école.

Harry était profondément blessé. Toutes ses blessures, restées enfouies, cachées et fermées depuis son départ, s'étaient rouvertes. Elles saignaient abondamment. Il quitta la salle, sans un regard à Ron.

  
Tout le monde, choqué, ne savait que faire et que dire. Soudainement, deux autres bruits se firent entendre : Anna et Hermione venaient toutes deux de gifler Ron, chacune leur tour. Elles quittèrent toutes les deux la pièce précipitamment. James, avant de quitter la salle à son tour, regarda tout le monde et dit, d'une voix haute et menaçante :  
- Vous avez très bien accueilli votre héros…Votre seul espoir...La seule chose que je sais est que vous ne le méritez pas. Vous ne méritez pas d'un héros comme mon père! Il devrait vous quitter car vous ne reconnaissez pas sa valeur!   
Je vous remercie de l'avoir blessé, d'avoir baissé son moral, sans prendre en considération qu'il est un humain comme vous tous et qu'il souffre autant que vous. 

Et toi, espèce de crétin, continua-t-il à l'intention de Ron, toujours stupéfixé, où étais-tu pendant ses onze premières années de maltraitement et de souffrance ?! Où étais-tu lorsqu'il avait affronté Voldemort, seul, à l'âge de 14 ans, dans un cimetière, là où Cédric fut tué?! Où étais-tu lorsqu'il se culpabilisait à chaque jour pour sa mort?!Tu as rouvert ses anciennes blessures… Celles qui avaient enfin réussies à cicatriser il y a peu de temps, en quittant ce monde. ll devrait vous abandonner. C'est vous qui êtes un déshonneur pour la communauté des sorciers! Vous n'êtes que des lâches, mettant leur espoir de jour meilleur sur un seul homme, meurtri et désemparé. Vous, qui n'osez même pas entendre ou prononcer le nom de Voldemort !!! De quel droit le jugez-vous?

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce à son tour...

  
  
Harry prit la décision de ne pas montrer sa souffrance, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Anna et Hermione le trouvèrent habillé lorsqu'elles revinrent, quelques minutes après la querelle.  
- Anna, nous allons rendre visite à tes parents. Vas-y, prépare-toi et James...  
- Harry…!  
- Ne t'en fais pas mon amour, quand il se calmera il changera d'avis…  
Anna vit le regard vide d'expression de son mari mais hocha tout de même la tête, ne disant rien. Elle savait que Harry lui cachait ses vrais sentiments mais elle ne voulait pas le blesser d'avantage en le forçant à lui en parler. Elle entra donc dans ses appartements en silence. 

  
Harry de son côté promit de retrouver Hermione dès qu'ils reviendraient. Cette dernière quitta la pièce en saluant son ami, le cœur lourd de devoir déjà le quitter. Ce sentiment de lourdeur était d'autant plus présent puisqu'elle savait qu'il souffrait énormément de se que Ron venait de lui dire mais qu'il cachait tout ça derrière une façade. 

C'était une nuit merveilleuse, celle où tout le village semble plongé dans un silence merveilleux, éclairé par la luminosité de la lune. Les étoiles brillaient, le vent doux caressait sa joue. Il en avait grandement de besoin, après la rude journée qu'il venait de passer.

  
Ils avançaient vers une maison où un homme et une femme les attendaient au seuil. Après être partis de Poudlard, Harry avait décidé de se rendre avec toute sa petite famille sur le Chemin de Traverse afin de marcher pour décompresser. La marche qui devait durer que quelques minutes s'était terminée après des heures, laissant Harry moins tourmenté. 

Anna s'avança vers sa mère, une lueur de joie brillant dans ses yeux.  
- Ma petite Anna! Comme tu m'as manquée...  
- Pas grave maman…Me voilà saine et sauve...

Ils entrèrent dans le salon et une discussion animée commença aussitôt.

  
Deux heures après, Harry, accompagné de Ricardo, entrèrent dans la maison de ce dernier pour y récupérer ses affaires.   
Au moment d'entrer dans la maison, Harry se sentit observé. Il se retourna vivement et vit une silhouette disparaître au coin de la rue.  
- Écoute moi bien Ricardo, dit-il, fais gaffe à toi et déménage d'ici le plus tôt possible, avec les parents d'Anna. Tu sais utiliser les hiboux, en cas d'urgence préviens moi immédiatement!

***************************************************************************************** oui…je sais je suis en retard....mais j'ai profitée du peu de temps que j'ai eu...je vous promet un chapitre meilleur et peut-être même plus long ^^...mais :  
  
-voulez vous que Voldemort se déguise en prof ?  
-voulez vous que Sirius soit mort ?  
-que Drago soit gentil ou méchant avec le bien ou le mal... ?  
S'il y a une proposition, une idée, j'espère que vous me le communiquerez !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*************************************************************************

Réponses aux reviews maintenant!!!

**dumati** : coucou! Merci beaucoup pour le compliment et pour avoir laissé un commentaire! Oui pour le texte qui arrive en un bloc, je vais essayer d'arranger ça juste après même si je ne connais rien à fanfiction ^^ Elle essaie effectivement de mettre plus de détails et de descriptions, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que c'est plus long! J'espère que tu as apprécié le deuxième et le troisième chapitre ^^ Merci encore!  
  
**Mary Cooper** : Coucou Mary!! Merci beaucoup pour la review! ^^ La suite.. eh bien, il y a maintenat le chapitre 3 mais on fait notre possible pour avancer le plus vite! (Elle m'a demandée de l'aide ^^)

**Phénix20 : **Merci beaucoup pour les compliments ^^ Ça fait très plaisir de savoir que ça plait à quelqu'un!! J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre-ci! Et merci pour le conseil au sujet du résumé! Je vais le changer ;)

**Raziel : **On espère tout de même que tu apprécies ce qu'il a été fait jusqu'à maintenant! ^^


	4. La répartition

**Euh...Je crois que je suis assez en retard n'est-ce pas?! Mais c'est le manque de temps...je vais essayer de faire plus vite **_(Euh oui, moi aussi je vais essayer de corriger plus vite la prochaine fois ^^)_** Je ne suis pas la seule coupable... Ma correctrice est surchargée...travail, travaux scolaire, demandez lui... **_(Ouais! Demandez-le moi :P)_

_Bon bon… Je voulais dire que maintenant, lorsque c'est en gras c'est un commentaire de Sarah tandis que lorsque c'est en italique (comme ça! Oui oui!!) c'est parce que c'est moi!! Sa correctrice et co-auteur! Ouais… maintenant je l'aide dans ses chapitres et tout!! _

_Ah oui!! Aussi… Sarah et moi avons un projet de fic, qui devrait bientôt être posté sur fanfiction!! Ça s'annonce être une histoire très originale alors je vous fais signe dès qu'elle est écrite! On a ouvert un compte spécial pour cette histoire! Et on espère avoir une tonne de reviews pour!! ^^_

_Et hop! Un petit disclaimer avant le tout! Et SVP!! Laissez nous des reviews!! Peu importe si c'est pour dire que c'est mauvais!! _

****

**_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, humble fidèle d'Harry Potter, mais bien à la très riche et très talentueuse J.K. Rowling. Seulement les personnages d'Anna, de James Sirius Potter et de Ricardo appartiennent à l'auteur de cette fic, j'ai nommé Saraaaaah!_**

  
**Chapitre 4:**

**La répartition  
  
**

  
- Les premières années! Par ici, cria une voix familière, c'est-à-dire celle de McGonnagall. Bienvenue à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard! S'il-vous plait, suivez moi jusqu'aux grandes portes!  

   
  
Comme à chaque année, les pauvres élèves de première année firent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle, trempés jusqu'aux os et comme à chaque année, malgré le fait qu'ils étaient pour la plupart terrorisés, de l'émerveillement et de l'étonnement se firent voir de leurs yeux.  
  
  


Harry était silencieusement assis à côté de Rogue car Hermione était devenue, depuis quelques années, directrice adjointe. Étant donné que Minerva voulait un peu de repos, elle avait demandé à Hermione si elle voulait bien prendre la place de directrice adjointe. Naturellement, Hermione s'était empressée de lui répondre qu'elle en serait honorée. 

Harry contemplait cette foule d'élèves, ce qui lui rappelait tant toutes ses journées passées à Poudlard en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis de l'époque, Hermione et Ron.  
  
  
Ron…Il avait peine à croire que son ex-ami l'avait accusé de toutes ces horribles choses…Évidemment, ces horribles choses étaient directement reliées à lui puisqu'il était le Survivant. Lui, avec qui la vie avait été si dure. Mais pourquoi s'acharnait-elle sur lui à ce point? Ne pouvait-il pas avoir quelques instants de bonheur supplémentaires, bien mérités? Pourquoi dès son retour devait-il perdre un de ses meilleurs amis alors que lui espérait les retrouvailles du siècle? Pourquoi tout le monde l'abandonnaient-ils ainsi? Même Ron !!!!! Ah…s'ils l'avaient pas trouvé…mais pourquoi lui? Pourquoi… ?

« Parce que tu es le sauveur », lui répondit une petite voix dans sa tête. Tout ce que cette pensée réussit à lui donner comme réaction fut une grimace.

Il sortit alors de son rêve éveillé en entendant un nom qui lui semblait familier. 

  
  
- ÉLIANA MALFOY! rugit la voix de McGonnagall.

   
- Serpentard, s'empressa de dire le choixpeau magique. 

« Probablement comme son père », pensa Harry. « Après tout, on dit tel père tel fils, ça doit bien s'appliquer aux filles également.»

  
- JAMES SIRIUS POTTER…

« Je parie que la salle va tomber dans un silence phénoménal », pensa une fois de plus Harry.

  
La pensée de Harry fut confirmée. Dans la Grande Salle, on n'entendit soudainement plus un bruit et soudain, les élèves se regardèrent tous en se mettant à murmurer.

- Potter! s'exclama un Serdaigle, c'est le fils du fameux Harry Potter. J'en suis certain! Le… le fils du survivant, finit-il avec une lueur d'admiration dans les yeux. 

Harry regarda son fils. Ce dernier avait sur son visage une expression froide, ne laissant paraître aucune émotion. Si Harry n'avait pas été aussi contrarié par la situation, il aurait probablement remarqué que cette expression ressemblait étrangement à celle que Draco Malfoy avait l'habitude de porter du temps de ses études. James s'avança calmement vers le choixpeau magique :

  
- Ah! Un Potter! Hum…Oui oui…Comme ton père, entendit-il dans sa tête. Tellement courageux…la puissance de Gryffondor coule dans tes veines… Oh oh! Mais que vois-je? Tu es rusé, patient et tu veux montrer de quoi tu es capable… Humm… Serpentard te conviendrait, mais je crois que tu seras mieux placé à…

- Gryffondor!

James regarda son père et il le vit soupirer de soulagement. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil comme il en avait l'habitude de faire et se dirigea vers sa nouvelle table. James ne porta plus vraiment attention à la répartition jusqu'au moment où il entendit : 

- EDWARD WEASLEY !

- Gryffondor !

- LEENA WEASLEY !

- Serdaigle ! 

- Harry!! Se sont mes jumeaux, lui dit Hermione enchantée. Je suis si fière que Leena aille à Serdaigle! Oh! Et aussi pour mon petit Ed! 

Edward Weasley alla rejoindre la table des Gryffondor et s'assit juste à côté de James.

  
- Bonjour! Je suis Edward Weasley. Tu peux m'appeler Ed si tu veux!

  
- Salut! Je suis James Sirius mais bon, tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux… Je n'ai pas vraiment de surnom! 

  
La conversation s'engagea entre les deux garçons jusqu'au moment où Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole. Alors, tous les élèves et professeurs qui étaient en train de parler se turent. 

  
- Bienvenue mes chers élèves ! J'espère que tout le monde est satisfait de leur maison! Je tiens à spécifier que, comme toutes les années, la forêt est, comme son nom l'indique, totalement interdite d'accès. De plus, votre concierge, Argus Rusard, me dit de vous rappeler que la liste des objets interdits se retrouve dans son bureau! Assez bavardé! Je tiens à vous présenter Mr. Harry Potter, qui sera votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! (NdA : On écrira seulement DCFM à l'avenir!)

  
La table des Gryffondor explosa en applaudissement. Leur héros était de retour, avec son fils en plus. Ils furent rapidement suivis par les Poufsouffle, les Serdaigle et quelques Serpentard.

  
- Hum hum !, Dumbledore se racla la gorge puisqu'il n'avait pas tout à fait fini son discours, et je vous présente la nouvelle assistante de Mme Pomfresh, j'ai nommé Mme Anna Potter !

  
Anna fit son entrée, qui était assez glorieux. Les élèves avaient le regard braqué sur cette femme qui attirait par son charme et son charisme tout le monde. 

  
- Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de spécifier qu'elle est la femme de votre nouveau professeur! Sur ce, c'est tout! Alors, bon appétit!  
  


James se rendit au dortoir avec ses amis. Tout se passait pour le mieux jusqu'au moment où ils furent arrêtés par un groupe de Serpentard.

   
- Ah! Voilà le bébé Potter...Avec son papa pour le protéger! Ils sont toujours en vie, malheureusement, ajouta la personne sur un ton menaçant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va bientôt les achever! Ne craignez rien, pauvres balafrés!

- Ferme la Malfoy! Tu as une sale tête de fouine… comme ton père!

  
- Et ta mère? Une sale Moldu? Comme ton père qui est un demi Sang-de-Bourbe! Comment votre famille a-t-elle pu tomber si bas?   
  
  


James avait perdu le contrôle de ses nerfs. Il s'avança, trop calme d'apparence. Il bouillait d'une colère incontrôlable. Rendu face à Éliana, il la plaqua au mur avec dureté.

  
- Je préfère être demi sang... ou Sang-de-Bourbe, comme tu t'amuses à le dire, que de lécher les fesses d'une face de serpent! Pffff!! Voldemort! Faut être tombé encore plus bas pour ramper à ses pieds! Tu n'es pas placée pour parler! Avoir des parents mangemorts… Des assassins!! Tuant des êtres humains sans le moindre remord! Donc, fais gaffe de ne pas insulter ma famille sinon… sinon tu auras affaire avec James Sirius Potter...sale fouine!

  
  
Éliana fut terrifiée par l'expression de James. Par contre, son orgueil et sa fierté de Malfoy prirent le dessus et elle sortit tout de même sa baguette. James, plus rapide qu'elle, s'en empara immédiatement. 

  
- Rends moi ma baguette! Sale fils de Moldu!

   
  


Comble de malheur pour elle, Harry venait tout juste d'arriver.

  
- Mademoiselle Malfoy. Avez-vous dit quelque chose? Je crois avoir mal entendu…?

  
-N… Non Professeur.

  
- Moins 50 points pour Serpentard pour avoir insulté un élève et un autre 50 points de moins pour insulte sur l'assistante de l'infirmière. Et vous êtes chanceuse que je ne vous enlève pas de points pour avoir mentit à un professeur… Allez! Hors de ma vue!   
  


Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'enfuit en courant sans se retourner.

  
- James mon grand... Fais attention! Ne sors jamais seul et je compte sur vous pour l'aider, dit-il aux autres Gryffondor.

  
- Vous pouvez compter sur nous Professeur Potter!

Harry retourna à ses appartements, visiblement inquiet. Les Serpentard n'avaient donc pas changé au cours des dernières années où il avait disparu. Il était certain qu'ils tenteraient quoi que ce soit sur James. Surtout sous les ordres de Voldemort pour lui faire plaisir. De nouveau, son maudit passé mettait encore ceux qu'il aimait en danger.

  
À cette pensée, son esprit se mit à vagabonder sur la dernière guerre qu'il avait eut avant de s'enfuir du monde magique. 

  
  
  
  


**_Flash back_**

****

_  
  
Tout le monde mangeait tranquillement dans la Grande Salle, insouciant du danger qu'il courrait en ces temps si sombres. C'était l'Halloween mais cette année, Dumbledore avait décidé de ne pas faire de fête spéciale pour cette occasion. Soudainement, Rusard entra brusquement, essoufflé d'avoir tant courut._

_   
  
_

_- Une attaque de Mangemort !_

_  
Les élèves se mirent immédiatement à paniquer. Tout le monde savait ce que représentait une attaque de Mangemort à Poudlard : des morts et encore des morts! _

_  
- Les sixièmes et les septièmes années peuvent rester s'ils le désirent. Sachez que vous n'êtes pas obligés et que personne ne sera blâmé ou critiqué s'il décide de ne pas participer. Par contre, je tiens à vous dire que toute aide est grandement demandée et appréciée. Pour les cinquièmes années et les autres, rendez-vous tous à votre Salle Commune! Que personne ne bouge de là tant qu'un professeur ne viendra pas vous chercher! Les professeurs, au boulot! Plus vite nous commencerons, plus vite se sera terminé._

_  
- Professeur Dumbledore! Je participerai à la guerre que vous le voulez ou non! Rien ne pourra m'en empêcher! _

_  
  
C'était Harry qui avait parlé d'un ton si résolu que Dumbledore acquiesça. De toute façon, il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour empêcher ce garçon à se joindre dans la bataille. Il préférait le savoir près de lui pendant le combat que d'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait faire s'il lui refusait de se joindre à eux. Par contre, le reste des Gryffondor refusait de laisser leur camarade partir seul pour combattre. Ils décidèrent de se battre dans cette guerre : après tout, Dumbledore l'avait dit, toute aide était appréciée. Tout le reste des élèves furent priés de se rendre le plus rapidement possible dans leur dortoir. Seuls les quelques cinquièmes années qui avaient décidés de se joindre à la bataille et les sixièmes et septièmes années, qui étaient bien plus que ce que Dumbledore avait espéré, restèrent._

_  
  
_

_Le groupe de Mangemort avançait. Les professeurs et les élèves aussi, bien que plus anxieux. Deux camps se formèrent, prêts à mourir s'il le fallait._

_  
Voldemort s'avança:_

_  
- Donne moi Potter et je stopperai la guerre, Dumbledore!_

_  
Tous les élèves et les professeurs crièrent d'une même voix:_

_  
- NON! JAMAIS DE LA VIE…PAS TANT QUE NOUS SERONS EN VIE!_

_  
- Comme vous voudrez! Endoloris! _

_  
  
_

_La guerre était maintenant ouverte et les sorts commencèrent à fuser de toute part. Harry et Dumbledore combattaient Voldemort, côte à côte. Sirius et Remus s'étaient également joints à la guerre. _

_  
- Non! Harry! Attention!_

_  
C'était Hermione qui avait crié. Un Mangemort l'avait attaqué de dos et il ne vit qu'une ombre sauter devant lui pour recevoir le sort à sa place. La personne cria de douleur et Harry sentit son cœur de briser. C'était Ginny et elle venait tout juste de recevoir le sort de Crucifix._

_   
Elle saignait et Harry s'agenouilla à côté d'elle._

_  
- Pourquoi Ginny? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? Et… que fais-tu là?! N'est-tu pas censé être à l'intérieur de l'école? _

_  
- Parce que je t'aime Harry, tout simplement! Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait… Adieu…_

_  
  
_

_Elle ferma les yeux à tout jamais..._

_« Non! Ce n'est pas possible! Pas Ginny! Pas elle!!!!! Elle était comme une sœur pour moi! Elle était ma compagne dans mes malheurs et mon rayon de soleil pour mes moments de bonheur. Encore un mort pour lui… un de plus à cause de moi! »_

_Une rage incontrôlable montait peu à peu en lui. Il regarda le terrain où la guerre se déroulait : Remus gisait inconscient, Sirius saignait, Hermione, blessée, combattait accompagnée de Ron qui n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Son monde s'effondrait peu à peu. Voldemort lui arrachait tout ce qu'il possédait : sa mère, son père, Ginny, Cédric…  
  
_

_Alors qu'il était dans ses pensées, un autre cri traversa la nuit et une autre ombre surgit devant lui._

_  
Cho s'était interposée entre lui et un Aveda Kedavra qui lui était destiné. Ce fut trop pour lui._

_  
À ce moment, il ne restait que lui et Dumbledore dans le champ de bataille qui n'étaient pas blessés. Tout les autres étaient soit blessés, soit inconscients ou soit tués._

_  
Les Mangemort étaient assez nombreux. Harry aperçut alors les quatrièmes et les cinquièmes années qui commençaient à combattre. Ayant vus qu'ils perdaient le combat, ils n'avaient pas hésités à désobéir au directeur et à sortir de leur Salle Commune pour aller combattre._

_  
« Non pas ça, se dit Harry, pas d'autres morts… »_

_  
  
À cause de ce revirement de situation, sa rage fit bouger sa magie intérieure. Un halo de lumière rouge et doré l'entoura. Cela lui fit acquérir plus de puissance et lui donna la force de continuer. Une heure après, avec l'aide des désobéissants (NdC : On entend ici les quatrièmes et cinquièmes années qui sont sortis!), les Mangemort et Voldemort disparurent._

_  
Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, un Harry épuisé, remplit de culpabilité, était en pleine conversation avec son directeur._

_  
- On a 50 morts et 300 blessés. Les élèves de toutes les années à partir de la quatrième. Ron et Hermione iront bien, ne t'en fais pas. Par contre, je ne peux pas te cacher que Sirius et Remus sont tous les deux dans un état grave. Nous avons aucune idée de ce qui leur arrivera… Nous ne savons même pas s'ils s'en sortiront... _

_- Euh… Professeur? Je suis las, très las. J'ai pris une grande décision. Je vais quitter le monde magique maintenant… Dès ce soir…_

_  
Dumbledore comprit ce que Harry ressentait. Après cette annonce, il parut plus vieux que jamais._

_- C'est ta décision Harry… Je comprends ce que tu ressens et je n'essaierai pas de te convaincre de rester, bien que j'aimerais que tu reviennes sur ta décision._

_   
C'est ainsi qu'il disparut du monde magique, désespéré et coupable._

_  
Il rencontra Anna peu de temps après avoir quitter ce monde et elle essaya de l'aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait, voyant qu'il ne souriait jamais. Elle savait qu'il avait perdu la joie de vivre et elle se donna comme but de lui faire revenir le goût de vivre, de rire et de sourire._

_  
Peu à peu, à bout de persévérance, elle réussit à le changer et à lui donner de l'espoir pour des jours meilleurs._

  
_Mais elle n'avait jamais réussit à faire disparaître l'éclat désespéré et triste qui régnait dans ses beaux yeux verts émeraudes. Elle avait appris à vivre avec, tout en gardant l'espoir qu'un jour, le voile qui couvrait ses yeux allait se dissiper. _

**_Fin du Flash Back_**

Et maintenant, il était de retour. Il allait encore voir un tas d'horreur. Les questions qu'il se posait étaient : allait-il réussir à tenir le coup encore une fois? Allait-il réussir à voir encore ceux qu'il aime souffrir? 

_Voilà! C'est fini! ^^ Désolé pour l'attente mais c'est de ma faute si ça l'a été aussi long! J'étais débordé et je n'ai pas pu faire ma partie avant 1 long mois!!! _

_En tuka! J'espère que vous avez apprécié! Sincèrement, je trouve que c'est un très bon chapitre, probablement le meilleur depuis le début de l'histoire!_

_Mais SVP! Ça serait gentil de nous laisser quelques reviews… On aimerait beaucoup savoir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire et combien de personnes la lit!! _

_Ça nous ferait vraiment très plaisir et ça nous encouragerait! ^^ _

_Bon... maintenant je vais répondre à nos deux reviews!!_

**Mary Cooper : **_Coucou Mary ^^ Merci beaucoup!! Je suis très contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre!! À vrai dire, on était plutôt fière du résultat finale! Alors savoir que ça plait à au moins une personne, c'est toujours le fun! ^^ J'espère que tu aimes toujours autant!!! Gros Bisous!!! _

**Gandalf le blanc : **_J'imagine que c'est Sarah que t'as demandée la suite d'une de tes fics… parce que moi je ne crois pas en avoir déjà lu une de toi! Enfin! Au moins, nous dire que c'est injuste te faire attendre ça veut dire que tu apprécies notre fic! Merci beaucoup et j'espère que tu n'es pas déçu pour la suite! ^^ _


End file.
